


snowy tears and dusty heart

by monffee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monffee/pseuds/monffee
Summary: because nakajima’s heart covered by too much dusts.





	snowy tears and dusty heart

**Author's Note:**

> supposed to be angst but fail, i guess (shy laughs) / written on august 4th, 2014

people like nakajima because his heart made of a cotton candy and rainbows. his face made of gold from the softest touch of god. his smile makes anyone happy. his voice sounds like heaven's ring that soothes your heart.

 

nakajima loves his self-proclaimed lover too much he blinded by something so fake called love itself until his heart torn and chops into thousand pieces without him (yes, a guy. the one he is blindly in love with) even realizes it.

 

nakajima is broken and no one seems to notice.

 

yet there's yamada cries the snowy tears as he sees how the sweetest cotton of heart has torn right in front of his eyes. he cradles the pieces and silently heals it and make it back to the sweetest he once knows, with the power of his quiet undying love. he never tells nakajima, he never will. because nakajima’s heart covered by too much dust and he’s pretty much blindly in love with someone else.

 

his mind secretly tells him so.

 

nakajima’s too afraid to tells yamada that someone he loves so deep is no other than him. and yamada’s too afraid to knows who’s the one that steals nakajima's heart (which he believes that should be his at the first place) because he has no idea, that someone is actually himself.

 

they will never know that they are in love with each other. because there are unseen tears that prevent the twist of love on both of their eyes, and simply makes them blind.

 

keep them in the dark until god knows when.


End file.
